The Prisoner and his Love
by muzical
Summary: COMPLETE SBOC Reedited and changed up to Ch. 13! Cassie Potter was James' little sister. What happens when she visits Hogwarts and meets Harry for the first time? What happens when Sirius come to see her after his escape? Thanks for reading!
1. Prologue

**The Prisoner and his Love**

Cassie followed Professor McGonagall into Professor Dumbledore's office. She looked around, amazed at all the items held within. There were cupboards, shelves full of books, more books piled in various places on the floor. Cassie looked up and saw the Sorting Hat that had placed her in Ravenclaw six years previous.

"Please, have a seat" Dumbledore said, pointing to the cushy couch. "I'm afraid that what I have to tell you will not be pleasant to hear."

Cassie heard a hint of sadness in his voice, and thought she saw his eyes tear up. _What on Earth could cause Prof. Dumbledore to be sad and even cry?_ Cassie looked down at her hands, folded on her lap. _I really should have repainted my nails this evening._ Cassie began to pick at her nails, causing more chips to peel and then fall off.

Dumbledore began, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this." Cassie looked up from her hands and glanced at Prof. McGonagall's face. She saw a tear fall from McGonagall's eye. "Cassie, your brother and sister-in-law have been discovered. Lord Voldemort has killed them."

Cassie snapped her head up and gasped. "NO. It's James. He can't... Not Lily! No. Oh my goodness. What am I going to tell Sirius? Oh." She felt the hot tears fall and drop softly on her jeans. _How could this happen? He said they'd be safe!_

"Cassie." Dumbledore paused, "I'm afraid I have more bad news. As I'm sure you were aware, Lily and James performed the Fidelius Charm. This requires a Secret Keeper to hold the whereabouts of the hidden deep within his soul. The only way the hidden person could be found was if the Secret Keeper told where the person was." Professor Dumbledore paused, "Cassie, Sirius was James and Lily's Secret Keeper. He betrayed them and allowed Voldemort to kill them. Sirius is now in a cell awaiting sentencing to Azkaban."

Cassie felt the hot tears run down her cheeks as she looked up at the Professor. His eyes welled up with tears and one slid down, dropping to the floor below. The room was silent and Cassie heard the tear make a soft _plop_ on the wooden floor.

"NO! Sirius would never have betrayed James! They were like brothers! No. It's not possible. He wasn't the Secret Keeper! They changed at the last minute! He told me tonight!" Cassie stood up and started pacing the carpet. "He was with me tonight; in the common room. He couldn't possibly have told Voldemort where James and Lily were. He was with me the whole night! We went to Hogsmeade…"

Cassie sat back on the couch and put her head in her hands. She felt someone sit beside her and start to rub her back.

"There, there. Cassie, you must be strong. James wouldn't have wanted you to fall apart. He and Lily knew what they were doing and they knew the risk." Prof. McGonagall continued to rub Cassie's back, attempting to calm the weeping girl.

Cassie jumped to her feet. "Oh no! Where's Harry? Is he okay? Is he alive? Can I see him? What's going to happen to him?" Cassie began pacing again. Her only nephew was in that house with her brother. _Surely if the great and wonderful James Potter was killed, Harry stood no chance!_

"Harry is still alive. He managed to defeat Voldemort as well." Dumbledore smiled but it quickly vanished from his face. "Harry has been taken to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"NO! You can't allow him to live there! They're awful people! Lily wouldn't have wanted it! No! I won't allow it! Can't I…" Cassie trailed off. What was she thinking?! She wasn't even finished school yet. She couldn't finish school and take care of an infant.

"Harry will be fine at the Dursley's. I have written them a letter explaining everything. He will remain there until he begins Hogwarts at age 11."

Prof. McGonagall hugged Cassie. "It's time you returned to your dormitory. You'll need your rest. It will be a rough few days."

Cassie walked with Professor McGonagall to her dormitory. She changed into her nightshirt and climbed into bed. Madam Pomfrey soon arrived with a potion.

"Here dear. Drink this. It's a potion for a dreamless sleep." Cassie drank it and laid her head on her pillow.

_My whole family: gone. They're all gone. I have no one left; no one but Harry and he won't even remember me when he's eleven! _"What am I going to do now?" she asked aloud before the potion caused her eyes to droop and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 1: Down Memory Lane**

Cassiopeia Potter was only four years younger than her brother James. She couldn't do anything that resembled fun and all her male friends (if any bothered to go near the little sister of James Potter) were submitted to the third degree. Cassie was in her seventh year when James and Lily Potter were murdered, her nephew defeated the Dark Lord and Sirius Black was sentenced to a lifetime punishment in Azkaban without a trial. Sirius had always come by at least twice a week to hang out with her and he always accompanied her on Hogsmeade trips. Many people thought they were "together" but James squashed those rumors faster than a snitch.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie stared out the window of her flat. She watched her neighbors mow their lawns, water their gardens and wash their cars. It had been twelve long years since her brother and sister-in-law was ruthlessly murdered; her best friend put in prison for having them killed. She shuddered at the thought. Her mind wandered, memories floating to the surface.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie snapped out of her memory as the doorbell rang. She jumped from her chair and nearly ran to the door.

"REMUS! You're here!" Cassie jumped and gave the man a large hug. He quickly dropped his luggage and caught her mid jump.

"Yes. I'm here" he said, laughing loudly. "Are you happy to see me?" He smiled.

"Of course!" she squealed. "I'm always happy to see the greatest man I know."

"Well, I don't know about that." Remus said, setting her back on the ground. He picked up his bags. "Oh well. It was wonderful seeing you again. Off to the hotel I go!" He had a smirk on his face, already knowing her response.

"You are not going to a hotel! You, my darling, will be staying with me until your train leaves for Hogwarts." She grabbed one of his bags and led him into the house. "It's right this way!" she called, walking swiftly ahead.

Remus looked around the flat. The walls were full of life as the pictures chatted amongst themselves. He smiled as he looked at the photographs. He saw himself in many of them, as well as his three, rather two, best friends. "I love your photos, Cassie" Remus said, walking into the bedroom.

"Thanks. I put most of them up last week. I found them in an old box of James'." Her voice trailed off. Cassie felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She furiously tried to blink them away but no avail.

"Oh Cassie." Remus walked over to her and pulled her close to his chest. "It's been a long time. You never allowed yourself to mourn. You just went headfirst into your studies. Have you even had a vacation in twelve years?" 

Cassie shook her head. If she stopped working, she'd think. And she definitely didn't want to think. She wiped the tears off her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. It's just been a rough week, with that trip and all." Cassie clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping he didn't catch what she just said.

"You went to see him again, didn't you?" Cassie nodded, almost ashamed to admit it. "Oh Cassie! You promised!" Remus looked at her with a look of sorrow. He had told her never to go there, but did she listen? Of course not.

"I'm sorry! I had to. I just don't believe he did it! I can't! He loved James as much as I did, Lily too! He would never! After all the trouble his parents put him through with the Dark Arts. He never would have gone to it! He hated his parents and all that they stood for, including Voldemort!" Remus shuddered and Cassie stepped back. "Besides, I loved him. And you can't help who you love."

"Oh Cassie. I don't like you going there. And you promised you wouldn't anymore."

"I'm sorry." She looked down, "I just had to see him. He's so depressed! I… I just can't in good conscience let him stay there alone, with no visitors. I'm the only person who believes him!" Cassie sat down in an armchair, lost in her memory.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Flashback**_

_Cassie walked into the prison, unaware of exactly where she was going. She carefully walked up to the thin, pale witch at the main desk. _

"_How can I help you," the witch droned in a monotonous voice. _

"_Umm, yes. I'm here to see Mr. Sirius Black." Cassie stuttered. "I...is that okay?"_

"_Give me your wand." Cassie placed her wand on the desk. "I keep this," the witch took her wand; "and you get this," she handed Cassie a receipt. "You can get your wand back once you leave. Please walk forward to be searched. Bryce, search this woman. Then take this woman to the dangerous prisoner ward. She's visiting Black." _

_Cassie walked forward and was searched from head to toe. After making sure she was unarmed, the heavy-set guard led her past the dementors and into the holding area. The two entered the ward and walked past the dementors. Cassie felt herself gasping for air. Her skin felt clammy and the air turned frigid. Memories surfaced when she walked past, memories that she wished she could forget. She remembered being told her parents had died; being in Dumbledore's office when he told her about Lily and James; she remembered being at the funeral; being alone at Graduation._

_Cassie hurried to keep up with the man, Bryce, so she wouldn't be alone. They quickly walked past the dementors and walk down a long corridor. They walked for what felt like 20 minutes. _

"_VISITOR! COMING THROUGH!" The man yelled and the prisoners quickly moved to the bars of their cells. _

"_Ooo aren't you a pretty girl" several called. "Watch it you. Once you come in, you never leave!" a young, heavy lidded woman called. Cassie glanced at her, noticing that the woman looked vaguely familiar. _

_They soon stopped in front of a dark, damp cell. "Here you go. I'll be back in 60 minutes. If you need help…yell, someone may come." The burly man laughed and unlocked the door for her to step in. "Be careful." _

_Cassie stepped in and the man shut and locked the cell door. He walked swiftly down the hall and Cassis was suddenly alone and very terrified. She heard a noise in the cell with her and spun around; nervous without her wand; terrified he would wake up. _

"_Sirius?" she whispered softly. "Are you awake?"__She suddenly felt terrified. What was she supposed to do if he woke up? _

_Not receiving a response, Cassie walked slowly, further into the cell. There he was, curled up on the makeshift bed. She gasped when she saw him, not recognizing him. He had lost a lot of weight and his skin seemed to stretch over his bones. _

**Has it really only been two and a half years?**_ Cassie stared at the man in front of her. _**Surely this isn't him!**_ His hair had grown so, it was long past his shoulders and he had a beard growing._

_Cassie moved towards the bed. Her eyes welled as she sat down at the head of the rock hard bed. She gently picked up his head and laid it on her lap. Tenderly, she ran her fingers through his long, black hair. She had always begged him to cut it, but now she was glad it was long. It gave her something to occupy her hands. Her other hand ran across his cheek and forehead, down along his chin and over his lips. _

**It's only Sirius. He won't hurt you, he loves you. **

"_I'm sorry!" she whispered. "I wrote letters, I tried to free you but they wouldn't listen! I know you're innocent!" She cried. The tears that had threatened to drop from the moment she stepped into the cell began to fall.__She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but the tears fell anyways. They landed with a soft plop on his cheek and Sirius Black's eyes flew open wide; he sat up straight._

"_What are you doing here?" he whispered angrily. "You shouldn't be here. They shouldn't have let you in. You of all people… Don't you know what I did?" He asked sarcastically, then threw his head back and laughed._

_Sirius stood up and began to pace the cell while Cassie curled up in the corner of the bed, afraid to speak. She was terrified to provoke him, lest he felt the need to hurt her. _**He must have gone crazy, or he's going that way.**

"_That's why you're here, isn't it? To make me confess? Did you plan on laughing at me? Terrorizing me? Giving me more painful memories to relive when the dementors pass? Why Cassie? Why did you come here?" He turned to face her. Cassie looked up at the sound of her name and met his stormy grey eyes; his eyes that had once been so full of life, new jokes, pranks and love. They were so full of sadness now that Cassie wouldn't have recognized them. _

"_I… I believe you," she whispered, barely audible. "I believe that you didn't do it." She felt her courage rise and she moved to stand. _

_Moving towards him, she reached out her hand. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to let you know that…that I believe you and I tried to get you out."_

"_How do you know I didn't do it? Or are you just toying with me?" His voice dripping with scorn._

_Cassie tried to touch his arm but he jerked it away. "I…I just know. I know you couldn't do those things. Not to James and Lily…" she lowered her head. "Not to me. Everyone said that I was just grieving and I'd be over it soon. But that's not what it was. I'm sorry." She sat back on the bed, tears flowing freely from her sad, blue eyes. She heard him sigh softly then she felt the bed bend, like someone had sat down. _

"_Don't apologize Cass. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I…This place does things Cass. It does things to a person…I'm not the person I was. I don't think I ever will be the same again. I'm sorry. We both lost everything in one day, one quick day. I never meant to hurt you." Sirius turned his head and rested it in his hands. "I never wanted to hurt you Cassie. You're my best friend and damnit the only person who's visited me in here!"_

_He looked down at her hand, the left to be exact. "You're wearing the ring," he stated. "Why?"_

"_Because I accept," she said quietly, the ring being twirled around her finger by her right hand. _

"_Don't tell me that. Just don't. I can't know. It'll kill me, I can't know." Sirius turned away from her, looking out through the bars of the cell. _

"_Oh Sirius!" Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a hug. She held him close to her chest, feeling him relax. Sirius took a deep breath, inhaling Cassie's signature scent: lilacs and roses. He breathed deeply and calmly for what was the first time she he was sentenced to his hell hole._

_Cassie rubbed his head, the mass of tangled curls. She kissed the top of his head, sighing as he sighed. _

"_TIME'S UP!" The guard yelled as he walked up to the cell and the two jumped. Cassie glanced at him and squeezed Sirius tightly. _

"_I'll be back, I promise" she whispered in his ear. "I love you." She released him, kissed his cheek and stood up, fixing her robes. When she reached the door she looked back. He watched her leave, the sadness returning to his face. "I promise."_

_The guard locked the door and began walking down the hallway. Cassie looked back once more at Sirius Black and whispered "I love you" softly, so no one would here. She followed the guard out to the main lobby and retrieved her wand._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie glanced up at Remus. He was looking at her with a sad, strange face. Almost as if he felt sorry for her. She jumped up.

"Let's get you unpacked and we'll go out for lunch. I'm starved." She unzipped his luggage and began to open drawers. "I put fresh sheets on the bed and cleaned the entire house top to bottom yesterday." Cassie turned to look at him.

Remus Lupin gave a half hearted smile. "Let's save the unpacking for later and just get lunch now."

"Okay. Let me get my purse and coat."


	3. A Lunchtime Chat

**Chapter 2: A Lunchtime Chat**

"Why did you go back this time, after I specifically asked you not to go?" Remus asked as he handed the waitress the menus.

"I promised," she whispered. "Oh Remus! Those dementors are horrible! They floated past only once when I was there, but…" Cassie shivered. "The memories that surfaced, I…I didn't even know I had!" She looked at her fellow patrons enjoying their lunch. She longed to be them, not to have this difficulty. She longed to have her family intact.

Remus placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. "It's alright Cassie. That's one reason why I didn't want you going in there. No one should have to face those creatures. I don't even think they're appropriate for the criminals."

"Oh look, our food's here. Let's talk about something pleasant for a while, shall we?" Cassie smiled. She hated moments like this, moments when she was supposed to make small talk.

"It's been forever since I've seen you" Remus said, picking up his fork. "I do believe it's been almost a year."

"I know. I've been so busy. I've tried to get away, but every time I try, something new comes up."

Remus smiled, "I'm sure it does. You never even answer when I write you owls. You're not mad at me, are you?" Cassie snapped her head up. "Why would…" She laughed. "I don't know. I guess I still just keep thinking about what everything used to be. And I still really miss James and Lily. And the fact that I can't even see Harry. It just bothers me."

"They still won't let you see him?"

"No. Petunia stopped answering my letters and Vernon just shouts if I try to call. I just gave up."

"He's at Hogwarts you know." Remus smiled.

"Yes, I know. Professor Dumbledore wrote me after he'd been sorted. It's really great that he's in Gryffindor."

"Have you heard about all the things he's done?"

"Yeah." Cassie smiled. "Dumbledore's been writing me constantly, to try and keep me in the loop. Harry's just like James. Always finding trouble, whether he wants to or not." Cassie smiled at a memory. "You're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, aren't you?"

"Yes. They needed another professor. Apparently I'm the third one in four years. No one can keep the job."

"I'm sure you'll be fantastic. Oh dear. I'm afraid I can't eat the rest of this. What do you say we walk the Alley? I haven't been down here in years. Too…" she stopped.

"Too many memories?" She nodded. "I have the same feelings. It's okay. We'll just have to make new ones."

Remus paid the bill and they walked off. "Not much has changed in twelve years. The same shops with the same witches and wizards running them."

"I should get a new wand." Cassie said. "Although, it's not like it would do much. I haven't been able to do much magic lately."

"Oh really? How long has this been going on?"

She smiled sadly. "About twelve years. I guess I just sort of stopped and never picked up my wand. It's sad, but I guess that I figured if magic couldn't save James, Lily and Sirius, what good was it?" Cassie felt the tears well up in her eyes. Whenever she thought about her brother and his wife she cried.

Cassie wiped away the moisture with the back of her hand and glanced to her right.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Remus. Do you see what I see?"

"Oh dear. How on Earth?"

On the bulletin board to the right of where Cassie and Remus were standing, was a wanted poster. A wanted poster for one, Sirius Black. The poster went on to describe what Sirius had done and if found, the person should call the Ministry of Magic IMMEDIATELY.

"How could he escape? No one has ever escaped from Azkaban! It's next to impossible!"

"Sirius was always a cleaver boy; he must have found a way." Remus stared that the poster, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Oh, no. They're going to talk to me. I was just visiting him the other day!" Cassie turned around. "I have to get home."

"Okay, come on. We'll go."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

About a week later, Cassie walked with Remus to platform 9 ¾.

"Why are you traveling on the train again? Don't professors just walk up from Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, but Prof. Dumbledore suggested I travel this way, he thinks the dementors will try to get on the train."

Cassie nodded. "You still have that briefcase? I bought that for you years ago!" She pointed to the fraying case in his right hand. The name _Prof. R. J. Lupin_ was embroidered on it in gold thread.

"Yes, I do." He laughed. "I haven't had the chance to get a new one."

"Well, for Christmas I just might have to get you a new one." She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Well dear, I must be off. Do try and visit during the Christmas holidays. I'll be quite lonely at the school."

"I'll try. I'm always lonely at Christmas anyways." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Remus. Have a safe trip!"

Cassie watched him get on the train and the turned to walk back out the barrier. In her haste, she bumped into a student. "I'm sorry. I mustn't have been…" Cassie trailed off. Standing in front of her, was a miniature version of her brother.

"It's alright" the student said. "You should watch where you're going though." He walked off with his two friends, laughing and having a good time.

Cassie was shocked. They always knew Harry would look like James, but my goodness! He was spitting image! And those eyes! Just like Lily!

Cassie ran from the platform and apparated home. She leaned up against the wall for support. She had just seen her nephew for the first time in twelve years! Cassie committed the image to memory; it would probably be a long time before she saw him again and she wanted to remember exactly what he looked like. He was so handsome! And he didn't even know who she was. He never knew that she was his aunt and godmother.

_He probably doesn't even know who Sirius is._ She thought.

Cassie walked to the kitchen and busied herself making tea, the muggle way of course.

_Tea always calms me down_ she thought as she steeped the tea leaves.

Just as she threw the leaves away, she heard a crash from in her living room. She grabbed the baseball bat she kept near the backdoor and walked slowly forward. Wishing she had practiced her magic and wishing she had her wand, Cassie slowly walked down the hallway into the living room. She stood in the doorway as a tall, skinny man stood fixing her picture frames on the mantle. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and he was covered in dirt.

The man turned around and looked at her. "Hullo Cassie," he whispered.

"Sirius?" Cassie whispered as she dropped the bat, fell to the floor and fainted.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor**

_Oh bloody hell. Just what I needed, for her to faint. She's gonna kill me when she wakes up! Oi. I have to get her on the couch or something_. Sirius thought. He knelt down and picked her up. Slowly, Sirius walked over to the couch and laid her gently down.

"Oh Cassie. You're still beautiful" he said, brushing the hair out of her face. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Sirius stood up and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. As he past the photos on the wall, he stopped. _Wow we were all so happy_ he thought. He smiled as the pleasant memories came flooding back. He finished his short walk to the kitchen and began his search for a washcloth. He found it in one of the drawers by the sink. After wetting it with cold water, he walked back to where he had left the sleeping beauty on the couch.

Carefully, Sirius began to wipe the cold, damp cloth over her face. _Merlin I've hurt you_ he thought silently. _I didn't mean to_. _I was just a stupid prat._

Cassie's eyes opened when she felt the cold washcloth on her face. As soon as her eyes fixed on the man in front of her, she sat straight up and pushed herself to the head of the couch, furthest away from him.

"Cassie" Sirius said softly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my flat? How did you get here? So this is where you decide to come after you escape from prison?" Cassie spat angrily. Her bright eyes flashed with anger.

"Cassie." Sirius reached out his hand to caress her hand but she snatched her arm away.

"If I had half a mind, I'd turn you in." She glared at him with such anger.

"No you wouldn't. You're happy to see me, even considering the circumstances." Sirius' grey eyes sparkled. He saw her eyes quickly flash but they soon relaxed.

"How on Earth did you escape? No one has ever done it before?" Cassie asked, scooting closer to Sirius. "Merlin! You need a shower! You reek! What have you been doing for the past week or so?"

"Trying to outrun the dementors and find you. So far, I've succeeded at both." Sirius smiled.

"Come on. You're going to take a shower and I'm going to cook you some lunch. You must be starved! You certainly look it!" Cassie stood up and led him down the hallway to the bathroom. She noticed he stopped to look at the photos on the wall.

Cassie walked back and stood behind him. "Good memories huh?" She asked quietly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. "I miss them too."

Sirius nodded and turned to hug her from the front. He relaxed in her arms and kissed her lightly on the top of the head. Startled but the slight kiss, Cassie released her arms and stared at him with a shocked look.

Recovering from her shock, she grabbed his hand. "Come on" she said. "The shower's this way." Cassie led him to the bathroom, gave him a towel and showed him where the shampoo and soap were.

"Now please give me those rags. I'm going to find some of your old clothes in my closet. There's bound to be something."

"Turn around first. I may have been in prison, but I'm still modest." He smirked. "Unless you want to join me in the shower? There appears to be more than enough room."

"Sirius Black! You dirty man! Off with the rags! I'll be polite and turn around." Cassie turned around and reached her hand behind her. Soon, she felt his dirty clothes placed in her hand. "Thank-you. Don't forget to clean behind your ears!" She laughed as she left the room.

Cassie smiled as she shut the door. _It's so wrong! I shouldn't be happy! He escaped from prison and here he is, in my bathroom. But it's so nice to have him here!_ Cassie was drawn to confusion by her conscience.

Cassie threw the dirty robes in the rubbish bin and walked down to her spare bedroom. She opened the closet door and immediately found some of Sirius' old clothes. _I knew I kept some things._ Cassie thought. She grabbed a pair of jeans and an old tee shirt and walked back down to the bathroom. After knocking, she opened the door.

"Here's a pair of jeans and a tee. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." Cassie placed the clothes on the chair and shut the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius turned on the water and adjusted it to the correct temperature. He stepped inside, letting the water run down him, slowly washing away the years of dirt and grim. He felt his muscles relax in the hot water, his mind clear in the steam. He washed his hair, getting rid of the tangles and insects that had infested his dark locks.

Once he was clean, and had successfully cleared his mind, he turned off the water and grabbed the towel off the side table. He dried off completely and grabbed the clothes on

Cassie had so kindly brought in. He pulled them on, trying to remember why she would have some of his clothes.

He slapped his forehead once he remembered. "I left them at her house! She must have cleaned out her parent's house and brought them here. Wonder why she kept them?"

Sirius opened the door and began walking towards the kitchen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Now what to make for lunch? _She thought.

Cassie went to the kitchen and opened the pantry door. _Ah, I'll make a pasta salad. _Immediately, she set to work. She began put the pasta on to boil and began cutting up the green pepper, onion and tomato. She found some pepperoni in the refrigerator and cut that up also. So distracted was she that she didn't even hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open.

Sirius stood in the door way of the kitchen watching Cassie cook. She looked gorgeous. He always had a crush on Cassie, but no one knew. _Sirius Black does not have 'crushes' _he thought often. They did date for a short while, _a whole month and 4 days _he thoughtbut quickly ended it for fear that James would find out and possibly castrate his best mate. After she left for her 7th year, he realized that he loved her. Before going into hiding, he and James left presents with Prof. Dumbledore for Cassie to get at Christmas, since they didn't feel they'd be out of hiding by then. Sirius had given her a promise ring; a promise to marry her, once the horrible war was over. _Never did get to marry her, did I? Just ended up in prison to rot._

"Hem hem" Sirius cleared his throat. "Well my darling, how do I look?"

Cassie turned around and felt her heart jump in her chest. She leaned against the counter for support. _He still cleans up well_ she thought, looking him up and down. He had washed all the years of dirt out of his hair and skin. The clothes hung loosely on him since he had lost so much weight, but still looked very good. Now that his face was clean, he closely resembled the man she had known thirteen years previous.

"Very nice. Now will you please set the table? Lunch is almost ready." Cassie struggled to regain control of her breathing. _Damnit! Why does he still do this to me? _"Dishes are in that cupboard and the silverware is in the drawer by the stove."

Cassie finished preparing the meal and brought the food to the table. She served the salad onto the plates and went back to the kitchen for the cold pumpkin juice.

"Cassie! This is amazing!" Sirius said when she had returned to the table, his mouth full of pasta.

"Ha-ha. You're only saying that because all you've had to eat in the past twelve years has been really bad gruel." Cassie smiled. "But I am glad you like it. It's all I could throw together in such short notice. It's not all that often I have company."

"Really? No fine young men have come to call?" Sirius said, winking at her.

"Always the ladies man. And no, I don't have any guests, male or otherwise." Sirius looked down at his bowl with a smile on his face. _I might still have a chance_ he couldn't help but think. This was soon interrupted by another thought, _yes, but you're a convicted criminal who is on the run from the Ministry, how can you have a lasting relationship._

"The only visitor I've had in years had been Remus, and he left this morning."

"Where did he go?" Asked Sirius, casually.

"He's teaching at Hogwarts this year. They are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He'll be the third one in four years." Cassie smiled. "He really needed the job and Professor Dumbledore was more than glad to offer it to him."

"How is Moony doing? I mean…"

"He still doesn't believe me if that's what you were referring to. He fussed at me when he got here, since I went to visit you again. He…he doesn't understand why I believe you. He's convinced you did it." Cassie looked down at her hands; she felt her eyes welling with tears.

"Cass, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something pleasant" Sirius tried to cheer her up. He put his fork down.

"Alright" Cassie smiled, "let's clean up and go sit in the living room. I want to talk with your for a while."

"Alright" Sirius smiled.

"I've missed you so much."

Sirius watched her out of the corner of his eye while they cleaned the kitchen. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought. He caught her eye and smiled, watching her smile with him. They interacted to easily, even considering he had been stuck in prison for twelve years. _It doesn't seem to faze her that I'm an escaped criminal!_

She gently pushed Sirius towards the living room while she finished cleaning. Cassie put the leftovers in the refrigerator and poured two fresh glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Sirius?" Cassie asked as she walked into the living room. Can I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "Of course, love. What did you want to ask me?"

Cassie took a deep breath. "How did you manage to stay sane? I always wondered why you stayed so normal when I came to visit." Cassie asked, as she walked into the living room. She put the glasses on the coffee table and sat down in a cushy armchair by the fireplace.

"Wow, that's definitely a personal question." Sirius smiled. "I transformed, often, to Padfoot. A dog's mind is less complicated than a humans'. The dementors sensed something was different, but they just figured I was going insane like the rest of the prisoners in there. As a dog, I could think." Sirius looked away from her. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes, the sadness and anger. _This is not the conversation I had planned for my first night back_ _with her _he thought.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Cassie stood up and walked over to the couch where he was seated. She sat down and placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Is there anything you want?"

Sirius looked up and met her eyes. In her bright blue ones he saw fear, hope. In his grey ones she saw anger and fear. _They weren't lying when they said the eyes were the gateway to the soul_ Sirius thought, as he stared into her eyes. He watched as those brilliant eyes filled with tears. "Oh Cassie. Don't cry!" He pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "Please?" She laughed and looked up.

"You never could stand to see a girl cry, could you?" She said, wiping away her tears.

"Especially not you." Sirius looked down. "Cass, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me. At least not that I know of." She eyed him curiously. "Did you do something I don't know about?"

"No. I'm sorry for not standing up to James and trying to make us work sooner. I took the easy way out."

"I'm not sorry how things turned out. I got to keep my best friend. We dated, split up and still stayed friends. I'm not sorry. We finally realized we loved each other, and one day, when you're free..." Cassie smiled softly. "Now let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted. I have a spare bedroom that is going to be …" Cassie kept talking, but Sirius stopped listening. He stared at her as she spoke. _Wow. She's really grown up. She's what, 29 now? Long way off from the 17 year old I used to know._

"Sirius? Are you listening?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, must have dozed off for a second."

"I thought so. Come on. Let's get you to bed." Cassie stood up and took his hand. She led him down the hall to the spare room. "Sorry it's so cluttered. It's where I end up throwing all my junk." She cleared off the bed and pulled down the covers.

"I know you sleep in your boxers, so I'm not going to offer you pjs. But if you get cold, there's a robe in the closet." Cassie walked to the door and turned to face him.

"My room's right next door, if you get lonely and want to talk. But talk is all I'm going to do. Don't get any other ideas." Cassie smiled and shook her finger at Sirius. "Good night Sirius" she said as she made to shut the door.

"Cassie?" Sirius asked before the door had completely closed.

"Yes?" responded Cassie. She stuck her head back into the room. "Did you need something?"

"No, well... I wanted to ask you something." He fiddled with a small tear in the comforter, his eyes focusing anywhere but her face.

"What?" Cassie walked back into the room and sat next to him on the bed. She leaned down and looked into his eyes. "What did you want to ask me?" Her voice was quiet, nervous.

He sighed. "Did you mean it? When we were…when you visited me. Did you mean that you accepted? I've tried not to think about it, I didn't want to have another happy thought be sucked away by the dementors."

Looking down at her hands, it was Cassie's turn to sigh. She nodded, but he didn't see. Finally, after a few excruciating seconds Cassie spoke. "Yes, I meant it," she said softly, so soft Sirius had to struggled to hear what she said. Almost immediately after she said it she stood up. "Good night Sirius." She walked out and shut the door.

Cassie leaned against the wall next to the door. _What am I doing? I'm harboring a fugitive! He's an escaped convict and I'm letting him stay in my house!! Cassiopeia! Where is your head!!!!_ She thought.

_Don't be stupid. _A little voice said. _You know he's innocent. Don't you see the way he looks at you? He's not going to hurt you. And you know he doesn't belong in Azkaban. He shouldn't have been there the past twelve years either. _

Cassie sighed and walked into her room. She shut the door and changed into her pajamas. After brushing her long hair, she climbed into bed.

_Oh Merlin! What am I getting myself into? _She thought. _Please let me be doing the right thing!_


	5. A Short Goodbye

**Chapter 4: A Short Goodbye**

Sirius sat on the bed as she walked out. He was shocked by her behavior; she left almost immediately after admitting she still loved him and wanted to marry him.

_She's terrified of you_ a voice in his head said. _She's afraid that something may have happened to you while in prison and you've gone evil. She's afraid… _

"Yeah, I got that…" he said quietly to the voice in his head. "I know she's scared of me, but she doesn't want to be."

_What am I doing? I'm endangering her life just so I could see a friendly face. I can't do this. I love her too much to do this! I need to get out of here._ Sirius stood up and listened at the door. He heard her door click and then she crawled into bed. Sirius carefully opened the door and walked out into the hallway. He walked into the bathroom and threw water on his face. _I need to leave._

_NO! You can't just leave her! She's the only one who believed you for twelve years! You can't just leave without saying goodbye!_ A little voice screamed at him.

Sirius walked back to the bedroom. Rummaging through piles of parchment, he finally found a blank piece and a quill.

_**Cassie**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving like this but I couldn't put you in danger. Thank you for what you did for me tonight. I'm more grateful than you could even imagine. I promise to be in touch, but I can't stay here.**_

_**I hope you don't mind, but I took some bread and a small amount of food from the pantry. I'll pay you back, I promise. **_

_**Cassie, I'm sorry. I should have told you this sooner. I miss you deeply. I love you Cassiopeia.**_

_**Yours fondly,**_

_**  
Sirius **_

With a quick signing of the note, he put it on the pillow. _She'll find it in the morning_ he thought.

Sirius quietly walked to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and a small bag of cereal from the pantry. He stuffed it into a small bag he'd found and apparated away from the flat. And away from the woman he loved.


	6. A Friendly Letter

**Chapter 5: A Friendly Letter**

Cassie awoke a loud crack coming from the living room. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway. Glancing around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary so she walked back down the hallway and stopped in front of the spare bedroom, now occupied by Sirius.

_I'll just peek in; see if he's asleep yet._

Cassie quietly opened the door and looked towards the bed. It was still drawn up like it was when she left him. _Oh no_ she thought. She opened the door all the way and stepped into the room. Cassie walked over to the bed and looked at the note lying on the pillow.

She read silently, trying hard not to tear up.

_**Cassie**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving like this but I couldn't put you in danger. Thank you for what you did for me tonight. I'm more grateful than you could even imagine. I promise to be in touch, but I can't stay here.**_

_**I hope you don't mind, but I took some bread and a small amount of food from the pantry. I'll pay you back, I promise. **_

_**Cassie, I'm sorry. I should have told you this sooner. I miss you deeply. I love you Cassiopeia.**_

_**Yours fondly,**_

_**  
Sirius **_

_Oh Merlin! What has he done!_ Cassie dropped the parchment and fell back onto the bed. Her tears that were threatening to fall let loose. _I only got to see him for a few hours,_ she cried.

Cassie cried herself to sleep and didn't wake up until the doorbell rang loudly the next morning.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Cassie sat up on the bed as the previous night's memories came flooding back. _Oi! Who on Earth is here at such an early hour_ she thought, standing up.

"I probably look like hell. Oh well, can't be too important, no one comes to visit with me" Cassie walked to the front door and opened it. To her astonishment, three Aurors stood on her doorstep.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hello Ms…" the man looked down at his paper, "Cassiopeia Potter. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I'm an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. May we come in?"

"No you may not. What is it that I may help you with?" She asked again, agitated that these men were at her door at a time like this.

"Ah yes. I am in charge of the search for Sirius Black. We're aware that you are the sister of the late James Potter and were wondering if you have had any contact with Sirius since he's escaped."

Cassie felt her heart jump. _I figured they'd be here sometime, but not this soon! They work fast!_

"No I have not. I'm sorry." Cassie went to shut the door but was stopped by Mr. Shaklebolt.

"You did visit him only four days before his escape, did you not?" 

Cassie could see this was not going to go well. _I should just tell him everything. __**NO! Don't do that! He came to you for help! You can't turn him in!!**_

"I did. Is it a crime to visit a prisoner?" Cassie asked rudely. The more she spoke to him, the less she liked him.

"We were only wondering because he was charged and convicted of having your brother and sister-in-law murdered."

"Yes, well I do not believe he did it as I'm sure you are aware. And he was not convicted; he was sentenced without a trial. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to and I do not want to stand here being accused of something I have not done. Thank you and good day." Cassie succeeded in shutting the door on the Aurors and then collapsed into it. She sank to the floor and felt even more tears well in her eyes.

"Oh Sirius!" she moaned quietly. "Why did you have to come here? Why did you have to leave?" Cassie let the tears fall and continued to sob quietly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Months went by and before Cassie knew it, it was time for Christmas. She had yet to receive a letter from Sirius letting her know that he was okay. She had however, received one from Remus, asking her to spend the Christmas holidays with him at Hogwarts and she happily accepted, eager to leave her lonely flat.

Cassie packed her bag and apparated to Hogsmeade where Remus promised to meet her.

"Hullo Cassie!" Madam Rosmerta called as soon as Cassie had entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Hullo Rosie. How are you doing?" "Quiet well. Quite well." Rosmerta responded, and soon busied herself with her customers.

Cassie sat down at a table and ordered tea while she waiting for Remus to arrive. She glanced around the establishment and watched as the other patrons entered and left.

"Cassie!" A voice called from behind her.

"Oh Remus! It's so good to see you!" Cassie stood up and gave the man a hug.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to visit Severus, he's been making…" he dropped his voice low. "That potion for me."

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot, I'm sorry!" Cassie squeezed his hand for comfort.

"It's okay. Come, come. Let's get up to the castle. Unfortunately it's almost nightfall and the dementors have been patrolling earlier and earlier."

"Oh dear, dementors at Hogwarts?" Cassie said fearfully. Oh how she hated those creatures, as did everyone else.

"Yes. They've been here since the term started. The minister believes they'll keep Sirius Black away and hopefully catch him." Remus looked at her, "You haven't seen him, have you?"

Cassie quickly glanced up at him. "No, why would I?" She asked carefully, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No specific reason. I simply figured he would come to visit you. You are the only one who believes him." Remus looked at her curiously. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

Cassie laughed. "When have I ever lied to you? Come now. Let's get a move on. I want to get inside as soon as possible."

Remus eyed her cautiously. He wasn't quite sure she was telling the truth, but decided not to push the subject. _I'll find out eventually_.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They quickly arrived at the school and walked up to Remus' room. He smiled sadly once they entered. "Sorry, it's quite messy. The full moon and all, I haven't been able to reorganize."

"Oh no matter. It's not like I'm staying long; just through the holidays."

Cassie put her bag down on the small cot in the corner and sat down. She looked around and saw that the room definitely showed that Remus Lupin lived there. The book shelves were full of trinkets and books on magic. The room was warm and inviting, and Cassie felt comfortable immediately.

"Cassie." Remus began. He was trying to figure out how to approach the subject of her nephew, Harry. "I think that it might be good for you if while you're here, you spoke with Harry." Cassie looked up, alarmed. "Professor Dumbledore believes it would be a good idea, you know, since Sirius is on the run and all. He feels it is time Harry begins to learn about his family."

"Oh Remus! He's going to hate me! I haven't seen him since he was a baby! What's he going to think of me?"

"You'll explain Petunia and Vernon to him and…"

Her voice wavered, "Yes, but that doesn't explain why I haven't written to him while he was at school!"

"He'll understand. Just tell him the truth." Remus looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay. I'll make sure I'm with you, if you want. He trusts me."

Cassie looked up at him. Remus Lupin was her only friend, well, the only one left who still spoke to her. Cassie smiled. "Fine. Is it okay if I write him a letter? I think I can do more justice if I write it down. And that way, if he wants to speak with me, he can. And if he decides he does not want to speak with me, he won't have to."

"Yes. I believe that would be a good idea. 'Put the ball in his court' as the American muggles say." Remus smiled. "Cassie, it will be alright. He is James' son after all. He can't stay mad for very long."

"I'll draft a letter tonight. Then let you read it over, so you can make any corrections if need be. But right now, I believe I'm going to take a nap. It was quite a long trip."

"Good idea. I have a few more classes before the end of the term so I'll be gone for a few hours. Enjoy your nap." Remus kissed the top of her head. "It will be okay. I promise."

Remus left as Cassie pretended to fall asleep. Once she was sure he had gone, she sat up and rummaged around for parchment and a quill.

_Dear Harry,_

_You do not know who I am and for that I am sorry. My name is Cassiopeia Potter and I was your father's younger sister and your godmother…_


	7. First Meeting

**Chapter 6: First Meeting**

_Dear Harry,_

_You do not know who I am and for that I am sorry. My name is Cassiopeia Potter and I was your father's younger sister and your godmother. _

_Again, I am sorry that we have not met previously. Your darling Aunt Petunia adamantly refused me from writing you letters and when I attempted to call, your dear Uncle Vernon yelled at me over the phone. _

_As for why I have not written to you at Hogwarts, I must admit I was frightened. I suppose I could say that I was trying to protect you. This however would be a lie. I was simply scared. I was afraid that you would hate me for not rescuing you from the Dursley's. I was afraid that you would not want anything to do with me and that you would resent me. _

_I suppose that was quite stupid of me. Again, I am sorry. I am at Hogwarts, visiting with Professor Lupin for the Christmas holidays and if you would like to speak with me, I am available at your convenience. However, if you would not like to speak with me, I will understand and I will not attempt to contact you again. _

_Thank you for reading this letter. I have much I would like to share with you about your father if you are willing to listen. He was a great man and would be very proud of what you have accomplished thus far. You make me very proud to be your aunt and you would have made your parents very happy._

_Please feel free to contact me at your earliest convenience if you wish. _

_Sincerely your aunt and godmother_

_Cassiopeia Potter_

Cassie stared at the finished letter in front of her. She reread it several times, trying to decide if she thought it was worthy to be sent. _I'll have Remus look it over. He'll make corrections if need be._ Cassie put the letter on the table and lay back in bed.

What seemed to Cassie to only be seconds later, the door to the room opened and Remus Lupin entered.

"Cassie" Remus called softly. "Cassie, wake up."

"Hmm? Sirius?" Cassie said, slowly waking up.

"No. It's me, Remus. Sirius isn't here." Remus said abruptly. _I bet he has been to visit her and she won't tell me. _Remus sighed sadly.

"Oh, hello Remus. Classes all over?" Cassie sat up on the cot.

"Yes, it's the end of the term. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Come. Let's go and get supper, it's nearly time."

"I'd rather stay here, if you don't mind. I don't know if I'd like to see anyone else in the castle."

"Cassie, if you're worried about Harry…"

"Yes, I am. Here, I wrote him a letter, please, tell me what you think." Cassie handed him the letter and watched as he read it. She quickly regretted it once she saw his face.

"He doesn't know that James and I were friends. This will probably raise some questions." Remus said after he finished.

"Do you think I should rewrite it?" "Of course not! I think it's very well written. I would be very surprised if he does not seek you out to speak with you, accompanied by his two best friends of course.

"Alright. I'll go down to supper and bring you some food back. Would you like me to bring the letter?"

"Yes please. I'd like to be rid of it as soon as possible. The sooner Harry has it, the better."

"I'll be back soon. Relax; read a book, Merlin knows there are plenty here." Remus smiled at her as he shut the door.

Cassie smiled as she looked at the bookshelf. "The Once and Future King" Cassie murmured. "Ah, King Arthur. This might be interesting." Cassie took the book off the shelf and sat down to read. Lost in the story, she didn't hear Remus come back in with her supper.

"Ah, that's a very good book; one of my favorites. Here's some food from the Great Hall." He smiled as she began to eat. "I gave Harry the letter. He seemed confused, but that's to be expected. It's not everyday a professor gives a student a letter not from that said professor. Oh, and this came for you while I was in the Great Hall. The owl gave it to me, although I'm not sure who it's from. Peculiar, the owl seemed to know that you were with me." Remus handed her a small, rolled up piece of parchment.

Cassie took the parchment and opened it.

_Cassie_

_I am sorry it has taken me this long to write you. Please know that I am doing well and that I still miss you deeply. Do not believe what you may hear about me. I am not trying to hurt Harry. I am simply trying to catch the scum I was imprisoned for killing. I hope I may be able to explain more later. _

_Until then,_

_All my love,_

_Sirius _

Cassie glanced at Remus.

"Who was it from?" He asked curiously. Cassie saw him watching her and avoided looking him in the eyes, knowing she couldn't lie if she did.

"Oh, no one. Junk mail." She hastily put away the letter and turned to look at Remus. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No. But I am still not going to press the issue. I will respect your privacy, but please know you can talk to me."

"I know. And I will, soon." Cassie smiled. "So, please tell me, what have you been doing all this time back at school? Reminiscing about the good ol' times?"

"Alas, it's hard to walk these halls and not have many memories come flooding back. We all caused a lot of havoc around here. Well, James and Sirius more so than me but…" he trailed off as a knock came on the door.

"Who could this be?" Remus said, standing up to answer the door.

"Ah, Harry. What can I do for you?" Cassie glanced at the young man standing at the door. _He does look so much like James._

"I'd like to speak with… with my aunt, if that's alright" Harry said nervously.


	8. The Fight

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

"I'd like to speak with… with my aunt, if that's alright" Harry said nervously. He shifted from foot to foot and glanced down at the floor.

Remus glanced at Cassie. "_Do you want to talk to him?"_ He mouthed. Cassie nodded and Remus welcomed Harry into the room.

"Harry, this is Cassie Potter, your aunt. Cassie, meet Harry Potter." Cassie smiled and extended her hand. Harry took it, nervously.

"You're…you're my aunt?" Harry asked.

"Yes. James was my older brother." Cassie looked down at her lap. She was terrified of what Harry was going to say. _He'll yell, or storm out. James would laugh if he knew I was scared of a thirteen-year-old! _She glanced up as Harry stared at her.

_Well, she does sort of look like my dad. Similar noses and her hair is the same color as mine. _Harry thought, looking Cassie up and down.

"Would you like something to drink, Harry?" Remus asked, attempting to break the deafening silence.

"No, thank you professor." Harry looked around the room.

"Please, sit down, if you want to stay for a while." Remus asked, taking a seat by the fireplace, away from Cassie, but close enough to hear everything that was being said.

"How are you Harry?" Cassie asked, terrified to talking to the young man.

"I'm well. Umm…is it true, what you wrote in the letter? About Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? And why you never wrote me while I've been here?"

_I knew he'd ask that! Couldn't have waited a bit thought, could it?_

"Yes. It's true, all of it. I'm sorry Harry. I tried many a time to write you. Once you got older, I just thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me, since I abandoned you for so many years."

"Of course not! I would have loved to hear from you sooner." Harry felt his anger rise, but kept it under control. "It would have been great, knowing I had another relative besides Aunt Petunia. Someone a lot nicer."

Cassie laughed. "Well, I hope I'm a lot nicer than dear Petunia." Cassie's smiled faded. "She never told you about your parents, did she? Dumbledore told her to."

"No. I didn't find anything out until Hagrid came and delivered my letter." The conversation halted. Remus glanced over at Cassie, encouraging her to continue talking. He met her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions; sadness over the loss of her brother, but happiness to be talking to her nephew.

"I hear you're on the Quidditch team?"

"Oh yes! I was the youngest seeker in…"

Cassie grinned. "A century. Yes, Dumbledore told me. I'm sure you got the present I sent you. As soon as Dumbledore told me you were on the team I knew I had to get you a broom. You couldn't use the school brooms; they had been here since before I was in school!"

"You bought me my broom?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yes, I owled him back immediately and said I would send you a broom, anonymously of course. It was the best broom on the market, at the time of course."

"Thank you. I had no idea who sent it to me. It…" Harry paused and looked down at his hands. "It was destroyed in my last match. I…I fell when the dementors came on the pitch. It flew into the Whomping Willow and…all I have left is the splinters."

"Oh Harry! I had no idea. I'm so sorry! I'll have to get you another one. We'll go to Diagon Alley after Christmas and get you one. It can be a late Christmas present." Cassie smiled. _It won't make up for being away for thirteen years, but it IS a start. _

"Cas…Aunt Cassie?"

"Yes Harry? And you don't have to call me Aunt if you don't want. I understand it must be difficult."

"I can't come live with you at the end of the school terms, can I?" Harry looked at her with such hope; it was so difficult to say no.

Cassie smiled sadly. "No, Harry. I don't believe that you can. You must stay with your aunt and uncle. No matter how much that may distress all of us." Cassie looked at the boy with such sadness. "I would like for you to visit me, if you want."

"Would I? I would love to visit you." Harry felt such excitement! _I have an aunt! And she wants me to visit her!_

"Can…can I ask you a question? About my dad?" Cassie smiled again, eager to tell the young man about his father. She glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Oh goodness. I would love to answer your questions. However, it seems to be getting late and I know you're not allowed out curfew. Let's have breakfast the day after Christmas. We can talk all day if you wish and then go to Diagon Alley and buy your new broom."

"I'd like that. Thank you." Harry smiled and stood up to leave. Cassie and Remus stood up as well. Harry walked to the door and turned back to face the room.

"Thank you." Harry said as he opened the door and walked out.

Cassie watched as he shut the door, and then collapsed onto the bed.

"Cassie? What's wrong?"

"Remus. That was the most awkward moment of my life." She burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh dear. That was awkward." Remus began to laugh as well. "Not mine, thankfully. My most awkward moment was walking in on you and Sirius snogging in our dormitory. You two didn't even realize I was there." Remus stopped laughing and looked at Cassie. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"No, no it's okay. I have to move on and now is as good a time as any." She smiled at the older man. "That was awkward. I'm sorry for that. You must have been so confused. Stop us or go and tell James."

"I couldn't have told James. He would have killed me simply for being the messenger! Then gone and killed both you and Sirius." Remus smiled and sat next to Cassie on the bed. Cassie smiled at the memory. _That was a fun evening. Merlin he's such a good kisser!_

"How many times has he come to see you, since he escaped?" Remus asked slyly.

"Remus Lupin! How dare you." Cassie spat as she sat upright on the bed. "How dare you ask that question? What makes you so sure he's come to visit me at all? Why would he want to?"

"Cassie, don't fool with me. Look, I don't want to upset you. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. He killed Lily and James, Cass. He killed Peter. He killed twelve innocent muggles."

Cassie stared at him. "No he didn't" she said softly. "He didn't kill them. I know you don't believe me and I'm sorry." Cassie stood up. "I'm going to go to sleep now. It's been a long day." Cassie looked up and smiled at Remus. "I'm sorry." She kissed his forehead, turned and walked to the cot. "I just…I can't give up on him. I can't. If I do, he'll have no one. It's a horrible thing, having no one in your life."

Cassie sat on the bed, looking away from Remus. She slowly brushed her long, black hair. Brushing her hair always helped her think; it always relaxed her and tonight was no different. She knew Remus was staring at her, watching her. But she didn't feel like talking. She slid into bed, the cool sheets refreshing on her warm skin. She heard Remus shut out the light and climb into his bed. After a while, she heard his soft snoring, confirming that the older man was asleep.

"I'm sorry, James." Cassie whispered. "I don't know what to do. Do I help Sirius? Do I tell Remus? What should I do? Please help me!" Cassie sobbed softly and soon cried herself to sleep, her tears staining the pillow under her head.


	9. The Kiss

**Chapter 8: The Kiss**

Christmas Eve arrived. Cassie and Remus spent most of the day walking the grounds and discussing times past, talking about everything except the previous nights' fight. Old memories surfaced and brought about laughter and tears. During their walk, the two past the Forbidden Forest. Cassie glanced inside and took a double take. _I can not be seeing what I think I see_. _Surely there is not a large, black dog staring at me._ She blinked quite a few times, trying to remove the image from her sight, but it still remained.

"Remus, is it okay if I stay here for a while? I just want sit and think for a while."

"Are you sure?" He eyed her carefully. "I don't want you out here alone."

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want to think. I haven't been back here since I graduated, and I believe I just need some time alone here." She looked at him, willing him to believe this was her only intent.

"Sure. I'll head back to the castle. Don't be out too late; it's going to get dark soon and the dementors will be beginning their rounds. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner." Remus kissed her hand and walked away towards the castle. He glanced back only once, and saw Cassie sit down in the snow and stare off into space. He was worried about her, but didn't know how to talk to her about it. _Every time I try, I only make her mad, h_e thought, rubbing his hands together as he entered the castle. He said his password and walked to his room to work on lessons plans for after the holidays.

Cassie waited until she was sure Remus was gone. She got up and walked to the very edge of the forest. "Sirius? Is that you?" She called quietly, hoping and praying with all her heart that it was. If it wasn't, she was in a very bad situation.

"Hullo, love." A ragged voice whispered back. Sirius Black walked slowly toward her and collapsed into her arms. 

"Oh Sirius!" She exclaimed, catching him as he fell. Cassie held him close, trying to send her warmth into his body. "What are you doing here? Don't you know you could get caught! The dementors are prowling right inside the grounds!" She kissed his forehead. "You shouldn't be here! You're trying to give me a heart attack."

"Cass, I know. But I had to check on Harry. He's here! Peter is here!" Sirius sat up quickly, too quickly because he immediately fell backwards again, right into her arms.

"Oh Merlin! Sirius, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just haven't eaten as much as I should. It is very difficult while you're on the run." Sirius smiled the remnants of his award winning smile. Cassie slapped his arm and hugged him close to her chest. "Wait, what are you talking about? He's supposed to be dead? Surely he's not here! So close!"

"No. He is. I didn't get to tell you before because, well, I was scared to get you too involved. He faked his death. He's at Hogwarts, in Harry's dormitory. You have to get away from here, Cass. You can't stay here, for your own safety. I don't know what will happen and you can't be here to get hurt."

"Why? What should I be afraid of?"

"Cassie, they're going to talk to you. About me. They can't know you've seen me. They'll take you in. You can't go to Azkaban, you just can't! You've been there to visit, you know how it is. You wouldn't survive! Just…" Sirius looked around nervously, and then up into Cassie's eyes.

"Shh. Sirius, they already came. Right after you left me. Three Aurors showed up on my doorstep asking about you. I didn't tell them anything, I promise." Cassie leaned down and kissed his forehead again.

Sirius sat up again, this time a little slower. "I have to go and so do you. Go back and have dinner with Remus." He laughed, "Tell him I said hi. No, I'm just joking." He quickly added, seeing the look that flashed across her face.

"Sirius, I…" Cassie began, but was cut off as Sirius slowly leaned in and kissed Cassie fully on the lips. Startled by this sudden act, her eyes flew open in surprise and then shut immediately in ecstasy. She deepened the kiss, leaning forward into the thin, frail man.

"Wow" was all she could manage when the kiss finally ended. The kiss had touched her very soul. It showed all the love and strength he could muster. Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "I still got it." Cassie slapped his arm and stood up. Sirius followed her and pulled her close.

"I love you Cass. I really do and when I find Peter and I'm free…" he trailed off.

"I know. I love you too Sirius." Cassie looked up and kissed him again. "We have to go. I'll be home again in a few days, if you can make it back come see me, but if not, don't try." Cassie hugged him close then released him, holding his hand tight.

She squeezed his hand as she began to walk away. "I love you" she whispered as she walked away and Sirius transformed once again to the great, black dog and watched Cassie as she walked back up to the castle. Sirius then crept softly back into the night.


	10. Christmas Conversations

**Chapter 9: Christmas Conversations**

Cassie stayed at Hogwarts throughout the Christmas holidays and returned to her flat two days before the start of the new term. She managed to see everyone she wanted, including her nephew and avoid those she didn't want to see, like Severus Snape. Sitting on her sofa with her cup of tea she remembered her Christmas conversation with her nephew.

"_Aunt Cassie?" "Yes Harry?"_

"_Can I speak with you? In private?" Cassie stared at her nephew. "Yes, of course. Let's walk outside. Remus, I'll be right back, Harry wants to talk."_

_Remus nodded, but shot her a concerned look. Cassie and Harry walked through the Portrait Hole and into the corridor. _

"_Umm, Aunt Cassie? Hermione's the one who had my Firebolt confiscated." Cassie laughed. "Yes, I reckoned as much. Do you know why?" She leaned up against the cold wall._

"_Yes. She reckons that Sirius Black sent it and Professor McGonagall agrees." Harry looked nervous, as if he was afraid of speaking the man's name. _

_Cassie sat on a set of steps, immersed in thought. _**Could Sirius have sent it? He did have the gold to afford it, but how?**

"_Aunt Cassie?" "Oh, I'm sorry Harry."_

"_It's okay. Did you know Sirius Black? I know he was best friends with my dad and mum. I have a picture of their wedding, and he was the best man. Everyone thinks he is going to try to kill me. I'm not supposed to know. He was their Secret Keeper. He…he betrayed them." Harry's anger rose, threatening to break free. _**He killed his best friends**_. "He's my godfather. My parents trusted him and he betrayed them!" Harry felt his eyes well with tears, but furiously blinked them away. _

_Cassie sighed, "Yes. I knew Sirius. And like you said, he and James were best friends. He was like a second brother to me, and he became my best friend as well. We had become very close over the years." Cassie turned her gaze to the floor. _** Do I tell him? Should I really tell him about Sirius? **_Cassie thought._

"_Harry, I need you to listen to me. Neither you nor I know all the facts about what happened the night your parents were killed. We can only speculate. Please keep your mind open and do not fear him." Cassie pulled her nephew into a tight hug. _

"_Do you think you could talk to Professor McGonagall? About my Firebolt? Do you think she might listen to you?" Harry looked up at his aunt hopefully. _

"_Well Harry, I can try. But I can't guarantee anything. Come on; let's go back to the common room. Everyone will wonder where we've wandered off to."_

­

Boxing Day arrived and Cassie awoke extra early. She quickly woke Remus and the two dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Why are you so excited to get up?"

"I don't know. I get to tell Harry about James and Lily today, I guess that's reason enough to be excited." Cassie grinned. _I finally get to talk with my nephew, and tell him about his dad. _

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After breakfast, Cassie and Harry went and sat outside. He had asked Hermione and Ron not to come. _I'll just tell them later; this way I have my aunt to myself for a little while._

"Well Harry? Are there any questions you know you want to ask?" Cassie smiled at her young nephew. _He looks just like James, oh I miss him!_

"What was my dad like? I mean…I don't know…" Harry's face turned as red as Ron's hair and Cassie couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be nervous Harry. It's horrible that you didn't get to know your parents; that I got to spend so much time with them and you so little.

"Your dad was a wonderful person. He was deeply loyal to his friends. James valued family above all else and…" Cassie stopped. _I don't know how much he knows about…He doesn't know about Sirius and he doesn't know about Remus. What can I tell him?_

"What was my dad like at school? When he was here?"

Cassie laughed at her memories. "James was…a troublemaker. Between him and…" she paused. "Between him and Sirius they pulled more pranks and jokes that anyone else. They never hurt anyone though. It was all good fun. I wasn't around for most of it, seeing as I got here in their fifth year and I was in Ravenclaw. He was always good to his friends; always saw the best in the people." Cassie laughed. "I hung around him and his friends. James and his friends became my friends. I didn't have too many, being stuck in Ravenclaw. They don't socialize much, rather do homework and study."

Harry laughed; he had similar opinions about Ravenclaw. He paused, as if nervous about asking the next question. "How close were you to Sirius Black? I know you said you were best friends with him…"

Cassie paused, unsure how to answer. She wanted to tell him everything; to tell him that Sirius was her fiancée and that he didn't betray his parents. To tell him that Sirius was trying to save him, to protect him. _But, alas, I can't. I can't tell him a damn thing! I have to lie to this poor boy, like he has his entire life._

"C…Aunt Cassie? Are you okay?" Harry asked her, looking concerned.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. Just got caught up in a daydream. But yes, back to your question. Well, Black and I were… very good friends. He looked after me like an additional older brother. I…I never would have thought he was capable of doing the things he was accused of. He loved James and Lily. We were closer than his family." Cassie looked down at her nephew. "All will be explained in time Harry. Come on, let's get down for dinner, I'm awfully hungry already and it's only 4:30!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie had enjoyed her time spent at Hogwarts, but she was eager to come home. She wanted Harry to know the happy moments in their lives. She talked with Remus about what to share with him and what not. Harry still didn't know the extent of the relationship between Remus Lupin and his father. He knew that the men knew each other in school, but that was all.

Cassie worried about her nephew. She worried that he would do something bold, something quiet like his father would have done. Cassie smiled _James always acted without thought of the consequences. _


	11. A Wounded Soul

**Chapter 10: A Wounded Soul **

Cassie received many letters from Harry throughout the spring term. The happiest being when he finally received his Firebolt back from Professor McGonagall.

_Aunt Cassie!_

_  
Professor McGonagall gave it back to me! I have my new broom back! Seems Sirius Black hadn't sent it after all! Hope you can come to one of our matches left this year!_

_Your nephew,_

_Harry_

Cassie smiled to herself. Remus said Harry flew as well as James did, perhaps even better. _Maybe I'll pay Harry another visit and see him play his last match._ She decided to try and keep it a surprise, incase she couldn't make it after all. _It would be so nice to see another Quidditch match. _"Living with muggles, you do miss the fun things of being magical!"

Cassie got up and walked to the kitchen to make a hot cup of tea. She needed to relax. It had been a couple months since she had seen Sirius in the Forbidden Forest and she hadn't heard from him since. "I do hope he's okay. He's all alone, with no set place to live. I hate to think of what he's been eating!" She started to make her tea and let her mind wander. She thought back to when Sirius showed up on her family's doorstep his and James' sixth year.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The Potter family was just sitting down to dinner when they heard a loud knock on the door. **_

"_**Who could that be?" Mrs. Potter wondered out loud as Mr. Potter rose to answer the door. Mrs. Potter, Cassie and James continued eating, assuming it was just one of their father's business associates. **_

"_**James! Cassie! Come to the door please." They heard their father call. The two rose, bewildered, from their chairs and walked to the front door. Standing in the foyer was a wet and grinning Sirius Black, holding his broomstick and what appeared to be everything he owned. **_

"_**Sirius! What are you doing here?" James asked, walking forward to greet his best mate. **_

"_**Sirius! You are soaking wet!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed when she walked into the foyer. She grabbed a blanket off the sofa and moved to wrap it around the dripping boy.**_

_**  
"I'm awful sorry for intruding Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. But I've run away and I had nowhere else to go. I won't stay long, just for a few days, if you don't mind." Sirius' grin had vanished. His lips were pulled tight and his eyes had lost their sparkle. He looked much like a frightened little boy and Cassie's heart jumped out for him.**_

"_**Nonsense! You will stay here for longer than a few days. Now come here, let's get you out of those wet clothes. Cassie, go get some clean, dry clothes from the basement. He can wear James' until we can get his washed and dried." Mrs. Potter began fussing over the visitor like a mother hen. **_

_**When Cassie had emerged from the basement, Sirius and James had gone up to the spare bedroom while Mr. and Mrs. Potter went back to their dinner. "Cassie, they're upstairs. Do bring down his wet clothes, please?" Cassie nodded and walked up the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs and heard the boys talking from the spare room. **_

"_**It got worse, James. They…I couldn't stay there. Mum almost broke my arm she grabbed me so hard. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I just didn't know where else to go."**_

_**Cassie cleared her throat as she walked towards the room so the guys would hear her coming into the room. **_

"_**Here are some dry clothes…" Cassie started when as she walked into the room. Cassie's breathe caught in her throat when she saw the older boy without a shirt. **_**Merlin, he's so ripped! Cassie! What are you doing! He's your brother's best mate! **

"_**Thanks Cass. I really appreciate it." Sirius flashed his famous, award winning grin and she felt her knees weaken. "Do ya mind leaving, while I change?" Cassie stared into his eyes. **_

_**She quickly snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, sure. Sorry." Cassie searched her brain for a snappy comment but found none. She simply walked out and downstairs to where her parents were eating, forgetting to bring down the wet clothes.**_

Cassie busied herself making the tea until she heard a scratch on the front door. _I wonder what that could be._ Cassie put down her tea cup and walked to the front door. She cautiously opened it, peering around. Her eyes fell to a large bear-like black dog on the step. The dog collapsed almost as soon as Cassie had opened the door. He fell to the doormat with a soft _thump_.

"Oh Merlin!" Cassie threw open the door and bent down. "Sirius, are you okay?" she whispered to the dog. She ran her hands over the course fur. Her hand felt something wet and when she picked her hand up she noticed a red, sticky liquid.

"Oh Sirius! I have to get you inside. Can you walk?" The dog made to stand up, but collapsed again, almost immediately.

Cassie wrapped her arms around the massive animal and gently picked him up. "It's okay. I'll get you cleaned up."

She laid him on the soft carpet and ran to get a damp cloth and some bandages. When she returned, he had transformed back to his human form. He lay panting on the floor, unable to move.

"Oh Sirius! What happened?" Cassie knelt down and began to clean the wounds on his forehead and arms. "It's okay. This will sting for a minute." She wiped away both the dried and wet blood and then bandaged up the wounds.

"What did this to you? Oh dear." Cassie felt her eyes well with tears. She blinked them back furiously, unwilling to let him see her cry.

"Cassie?" Sirius whispered. "Yes. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "I won't leave you."

Sirius struggled to sit upright. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed when she realized what he was trying to do.

"I…I need to…get out of…here" he panted. His breath was coming in rough gasps.

"You are not leaving! You can't!" She tried to keep him on the floor, lying down. "You're hurt! You're still bleeding!"

"I'm… fine. It's…just a cut."

"Bloody hell it's a cut. Sirius Black, don't do this! Don't come to me for help and then leave! Damnit Sirius! Don't do this!" Cassie's eyes flashed angrily.

"I can't stay here! They'll find me. They'll…hurt you."

"No one is going to hurt me! I'm fine." Cassie brushed his hair from his eyes. "Let's get you on the couch and I'll get you something to drink."

Cassie helped the thin man climb onto the couch and then went to get him a drink from the kitchen. When she returned, she noticed him sitting upright. "You should be lying down." She sat next to him and stared into his eyes. She saw such pain, but a small glimmer of hope.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I had no where else to go. I was trying to get some food out of the trash and some bully kids came along. They…they really hurt me. I thought they were going to kill me." Sirius looked down, embarrassed. "Of all the things. The dementors wouldn't have gotten me, some bulling kids would have." A trace of a smile appeared on his face. "Imagine the irony." Sirius' smile faded.

"Oh Sirius," Cassie squeezed his leg, "I had no idea what happened! You were lying lifelessly on my step! I thought you were dead!" Cassie laid her head down in his lap and cried. She cried and cried; crying until she thought she couldn't cry anymore.

"Shhhh. Cassie, don't cry! I'm not dead, not yet anyways. Come on Cass. Shh." Sirius ran his hand through her hair, trying to comfort the crying young woman.

"Oh Sirius. I'm sorry." She sat up, wiping away her tears. "I must look like hell." She sniffled as she met his eyes.

"No, you look beautiful, like always." He kissed her cheek. "Mm, salty. You've never cried this much in the entire time I've known you." Sirius smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her beautiful face.

She smiled. "I was fine until you got back. You came back into my life and all hell has broken loose. I don't know which end is up!" Cassie felt her self begin to cry again. She struggled to get herself under control again.

"I'm sorry Cass. I reckoned that the one person I had to find when I escaped was you. You Cassie! Not Remus, you. Yes you believed me, but I could convince Mooney if I had to. I wanted to…no I needed to see you. You're it Cass." Cassie looked into his sad, grey eyes and she saw them fill with tears. "Cassie, I know I haven't been the best person. But when have I ever been? I've missed you. I love you Cassie, I really do."

Sirius hugged the young woman close to his chest. Cassie could hear his heart beating beneath his torn, ragged robes. She hugged him back with all her might.

"Merlin, Sirius. I'm sorry. I…I guess I'm just stressed is all." She laughed lightly. "It's just…I don't know. I want a normal life. I want to get married and have children. I don't want to be frightened anymore. I've been frightened for sixteen years."

"I know Cass. Believe me I know. I'm scared too. I wake up every morning not knowing if today will be my last day. Every morning I think that maybe the dementors will get me today. Maybe today will be my last day. And then I worry, because I haven't seen you in a while. What would happen to you if I died?" Sirius brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingertips. "Cassie, I hate to ask, but would you mind if I stayed here tonight?"

"I was just going to ask if you'd stay. Come on. Let's get you into bed." She took his arm and led him down the hallway. He made to stop at the spare room, but she pulled his arm.

"No. It's… been way too long since…since I've been asleep in someone's arms." Cassie felt her cheeks redden. "I…I'd like it if you stayed with me; in my room." She looked up and met his eyes. She saw him smile and he nodded. _Oh I'm glad she suggested it cause if I did, she would have slapped me. I could use some comfort. _Sirius thought as she led him further down the hall and into her room.

"I've missed you so much" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

Sirius breathed in her scent and hugged her back. "Oh Cassie, I've missed you too."

"You stay here; I'm going to go change into my pajamas. I'll be right back. Now don't leave this time!" Cassie stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She walked out of the room and shut the door. Sirius stood alone in the room, taking in everything. The room was decorated to exactly portray Cassie. It was painted a pale purple, with butterfly stickers on the walls. Her bed had a lovely white, lace canopy and a white, lace bedspread.

When she returned, she sent him off to wash up. Cassie climbed into bed and relaxed into the soft sheets. _What am I doing? I've been asking myself that an awful lot lately!_ "Cassie girl, you are going crazy!" She said aloud as Sirius entered back into the room.

He walked towards the bed and stripped down to his boxers. Sirius lifted the blankets and climbed into the soft, warm bed.

"You look much better when you're clean" Cassie said, snuggling close to his warm body. Sirius stiffened, when she touched him, but quickly relaxed. "Are you okay?" Cassie asked, turning to face him.

"Yes. I'm sorry, it's just…it's been a long time since I've been in bed with anyone, let alone in a bed." Sirius leaned down and kissed the smiling woman fully on the lips. He broke away almost as soon as it had started. "I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't start this. Not now, not like this." Sirius rolled away from Cassie as she stared at him.

"What are you talking about? Not like what?" She pulled at his shoulder, begging him to turn and face her.

"This. We can't do this. Not now Cassie. I can't hurt you anymore. I've hurt you enough in the past seventeen years to last a lifetime." He looked straight into her bright, blue eyes.

"What if I wanted to? What if I wanted this? Yes, you've hurt me, but…Sirius. I love you and I have for a long time. I lied when I said I was happy with what happened between us. I wasn't happy. It was horrible living without you. You were so close, but I couldn't have you."

"Cassie, I…" Sirius began, but Cassie kissed him, cutting off his train of words. "Please Sirius. Don't talk. Just kiss me."

Sirius abandoned every negative thought he had and concentrated solely on Cassie.


	12. The Quidditch Match

**Chapter 11: Nightmares and Quidditch**

Cassie woke up to thrashing next to her in the bed. She sat up and looked over, seeing beads of sweat run of Sirius's face. His arms flailed about and his head tossed back and forth. She faintly heard murmuring and moaning.

"Sirius? Sirius, wake up! You're having a nightmare. Please wake up, you're scaring me!" Cassie gently touched the ragged man, shaking his shoulder lightly. He sat up at once, moving to grab her around the throat but Cassie was too quick. She grabbed his hand and slapped him across the face.

"C…Cassie? Oh Merlin I'm so sorry! I…" He sat back on the bed, his head resting against the headboard.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to wake up." She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No. Cassie, I could have hurt you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "I could have hurt you Cassie, I can't stay here. Not here, with you." He moved to get up from the bed. She pulled him down with unusual strength.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving! What part of that don't you understand? You are going to stay here, get at least one good night sleep and then tomorrow I'm going to make you breakfast, because you probably haven't eaten a good meal in twelve years." She kissed his cheek. "Please Sirius? Just do this for me?"

He sighed, shifting lower in the bed and finally lying down completely. Cassie stretched out across him, her head resting on his chest. She kissed him lightly, feeling his bones just beneath his skin. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, lulling him to sleep. Sirius placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and hugged her tightly, slowly falling back to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius awoke the next morning startled. He tried to sit up quickly and as he did, the previous night's memories came flooding back. He laid back in the bed and look at the sleeping woman curled up next to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You are so beautiful. I don't deserve to have you in my life." Sirius whispered as he caressed her soft cheek.

"Thank you, but you deserve me and more." Cassie turned over and smiled at Sirius. "Good morning, love."

"Did I wake you up?" Sirius looked at her alarmed. She smiled, "Yes, well, sort of. When you jerked to sit up, you woke me up. But I was bordering on being awake anyways." Cassie snuggled closer to the warm male body in her bed. "I'm sorry about last night. I…I didn't mean to slap you that hard." She blushed at the thought.

Sirius laughed as her cheeks reddened. "It's okay. My cheek doesn't even hurt anymore." He kissed her lips, nibbling on the lower lip.

"Sirius! Up. Out. We're not starting this off again."

"But Cassie. It's been a long time since I've…"

"Yes, well. Too much and you'll hurt yourself." Cassie grinned. "Now let's get some breakfast. After last night's exercise I'm famished."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After eating a full breakfast, Sirius rose to leave. "I have to go. If I stay here any longer I'm going to endanger you, more than I already have."

"I know. Go. I'll see you soon, I can feel it." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Sirius apparated out of the flat and Cassie fell to her chair. She glanced at the clock and let out a little yelp.

"Merlin! I'm late! I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts in an hour!" Cassie jumped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Cassie grabbed her bag and wand and apparated to Hogsmeade. _Harry's match starts in ten minutes!_ Cassie hurried up to the Quidditch Pitch and raced to the stands. There she met Remus and she settled down with thirty seconds to spare.

"Running late this morning?" Remus winked at her as she sat down next to him.

"Yes. I overslept and raced here as fast as I could. I have perfect timing because here they come!" Cassie cheered along with the rest of the crowd as the Gryffindor team flew out into the pitch.

She was amazed at the ability of the team as they worked hard to defeat Slytherin. She cheered along with the crowd and booed the Slytherin's evil antics. "THAT WAS A FOUL! HOW DARE YOU!" Cassie yelled, jumping up and down. Remus laughed and pulled her back to her seat. "Calm down! I haven't seen you this excited in a long time!"

The two continued to watch the match and at long last the Snitch was spotted. "HE'S GOT IT!" Cassie jumped out of her seat and cheered! "HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! REMUS HE WON!!" Cassie grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him up. She jumped up and down next to him as she laughed. Remus laughed and cheered with her.

After a few minutes, she dragged him down from the bleachers and out onto the field. Cassie ran up to Harry and gave him a large hug. "HARRY! That was amazing! Professor Lupin said you flew beautifully, but…wow! Wonderful job! Congratulations!"

The captain handed Harry the Quidditch Cup and the entire team cheered! Cassie and Remus slowly walked away from the crowd. "Wow. He does fly as well as James. If not better! He would be so proud!" Cassie grinned at her friend.

"Come on you." Remus dragged her up to the castle. "Let's get inside, I have some papers to grade and tests to make up and you need to relax. You haven't been this excited since…well I don't know when."


	13. The Werewolf

**Chapter 12: The Werewolf**

Cassie returned to her flat after dinner with Remus and fell back into her usual routine: wake up, go to work, come home, and sleep. She soon realized she was lonely and tired so she immediately wrote to Remus. He offered for her to stay at Hogwarts with him until the end of the term. Once the term was over, he would return to London and stay with Cassie in her flat, until the next school term started. The term was over in a few days, so Cassie eagerly accepted.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A few days before the exam results came out, Cassie was walking down the corridor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Ms. Potter." A voice said sourly from behind her. Cassie spun around, knowing she recognized the voice.

"Severus. Don't you have some place important to be? Rather than harassing me?"

"It's a shame you're not surrounded by the usual group of Marauders. That's right, two are dead, one's an escaped convict and the other…sadly will be indisposed tonight."

Cassie glared at him, "you always were a pompous arse. How dare you speak about my brother or Remus! You have no right! You of all people!" Cassie turned away from him and entered the classroom, shaking with anger.

"Cassie. Are you alright? Why are you shaking?" asked Remus when she entered the classroom. He moved over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Snivellius" She spat angrily. She was flushed and still shaking.

"Ah. Yes, he does have that effect on you." Remus smiled and pulled her further into the room. "Come; see what I confiscated from Harry a few months ago." He walked over to his desk and held up an old, blank piece of parchment. "Remember this?"

"Oh Merlin! Where did he find that? Didn't Filch confiscate that from the infamous Marauders years ago?"

"Yes, he did and I'm still not sure how Harry got a hold of it." Remus tapped at the parchment and murmured, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Remus and Cassie looked on as the map unfolded in front of them. The weary looking man stared at it, watching the tiny dots move about the page. Cassie looked over his shoulder curiously. She had just started to focus on the small dots when suddenly, he shut the map, stared at it, and then opened it again.

"No, it can't be." Remus began to pace behind his desk. "It can't be."

"Can't be what? What are you talking about?" She tried to move over, to look at the map and make sense of the dots and the small banners.

"Cassie, I need you to go back to my room. Stay there. Do not come out, do you understand me?" Cassie stared at her friend, his eyes wide with what looked like fear. He took her arm and started to pull her towards the door.

"Yes, yes. I'll stay. What is going on? Why are you like this?" She was nervous, scared.

"I can't tell you now. Go, Cassie, Go!" Remus grabbed her hand and stormed out of the room. He pulled her into the hallway and let go of her hand. He walked swiftly down the hallway and out of sight. Cassie pondered following him, but decided he would be extremely upset if she followed. _I've only see Remus angry once, and that was when he found out I visited Sirius in Azkaban. Not something I'd like to see again_. She turned and walked swiftly down the hallway towards his room.

Cassie gave the password and walked into Remus' room. She sat down and waited. She waited until a little after eight.

Cassie began pacing. She kept looking out the window, trying to see if she could see her only remaining friend outside on the lawn. She had no idea where he went and he should be back here. He hadn't… Cassie stopped. "He didn't take his potion!" She grabbed her sweater and flew out the door. Cassie never ran so fast in her life. She ran out the main door and out onto the grounds.

She thought she heard a scream from over by the Whomping Willow. Hurrying over, she saw someone ducking into the tunnel. _I didn't know anyone else knew about that tunnel. _She gasped. _It must be Moony!_ Cassie ran to the entrance to the tunnel, startled by the face that the branches were not trying to wallop her. She ducked down, trying not to bump her head on the low ceiling.

"Hello" she whispered. "Moony, are you in here?" She crept quietly down the narrow hallway. She reached a doorway, hearing voices arguing within.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE KILLED THEM!!" she heard someone yell. _That sounds like Harry! _She took a deep breathe and opened the door slightly. Looking into the room, she was met with five startled glares.

"Cassie? I told you to stay in my room!" exclaimed Remus, his mouth open in confusion.

"Rina, what are you doing here?" asked Sirius, his pale grey eyes alight with happiness.

"Aunt Cassie" Harry wondered aloud, a look of confusion plain on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here" asked Ron, wincing in pain.

Hermione just stared.

"What is going on?" Cassie asked, once she had taken a good look around. She looked from Sirius to Remus, trying to determine who to go to. "Sirius, why are you here? What is Snape doing in the corner?"

"He's here Cass. He's right there!" Sirius lifted a hand and pointed a finger towards the spot where Ron was seated. He completely ignored the question about Snape.

"What are you talking about? I'm Ron. Nutters he is!" Ron tried to move, but winced in pain again.

"No not you, your rat!" Sirius moved forward.

"No. He's my rat. He's been in the family for…" Ron started.

"Twelve years, right? That's a long time for a long time for a common garden rat. Did you not hear that the largest part of Peter they ever found was…?" Remus looked at the children.

"A finger." Harry responded. He looked at Ron, his wand held tightly in his hand. "Do you mean…"

"Yes, he cut it off after he blew up the street. He's the one who betrayed your parents. He's the reason!" Sirius yelled.

Cassie stared, she had a general idea what was transpiring, but was altogether confused. "What are you talking about? Surly Peter isn't the rat?"

"Cassie, he is, I saw it on the map. Please, Ron. Hand me Scabbers. If he is truly a rat, this won't hurt him a bit." Moony took Scabbers and Sirius joined him. After a few thrown spells, they managed to get the rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter?" Cassie said quietly. "Peter how could you?" She stared at him, moving closer to Harry.

They argued. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Cassie argued about what happened, why he did what he did. 

"He has powers Sirius. Powers you couldn't dream of. What would I have gained by refusing him? What would you have done?" Peter squeaked, he had spent much too long as a rat.

"I would have died. I would have died rather than betray my friends! Just like we would have done for you!" Sirius moved closer to the rat-man. "Together do you think?"

"Yes, I do believe so." Remus said dismally.

Peter dropped to the ground and crawled to the four on-lookers. "Please. I was your pet! I made a good rat!" Ron looked at him, horrified. "I let you sleep in my bed!" He said.

"Sweet girl….you…you won't let them kill me." Hermione pulled her robes away, stepping backwards, looking at the small man horrified also.

"Oh Cassie. Please! You were always so kind to me! Please…" Cassie stared. "Peter you lost my kindness the moment you betrayed James. Step back or I'll kill you myself."

Peter moved away, towards Harry. "Please. You look so much like James..."

"Don't speak to Harry!" Sirius yelled at the same time Cassie yelled "You have no right to speak of James!"

"Peter, surely you must have realized that if Voldemort hadn't killed you, we would." Remus held his wand higher, "Good bye Peter."

The two men moved closer to the small, scared man. They drew their wands, held them up towards his face.

"NO!" Harry yelled. The men looked at the two, Harry looked at his aunt.

"Harry, this…thing is the reason you have no parents! He murdered them."

"I know. Give him to the dementors. If anyone deserves that…he does." Cassie moved back towards Harry, her arm wrapping around him.

"Oh! Oh thank you." Peter wrapped his arms around Harry. "So kind! So much…more than I deserve!"

"Get off me!" Harry pushed him away. "I don't reckon my dad would have wanted his best mates to become murders, just for you." Harry glared at Peter.

"Alright. Stand aside Harry, I'm going to tie him up, and that's all." Remus raised his wand and ropes flew out of the tip, tying Pettigrew up.

They all began their walk to the castle, through the dark tunnel and up the steps out. Cassie moved closer to Sirius, taking his hand lightly. "I missed you," she whispered, squeezing his hand. She looked up at him; his face was dirty, hair infested with insects.

"I missed you too." He smiled, a faint smiled, which was really just in his eyes. His lips barely moved.

Cassie felt him squeeze her hand in response. She smiled and blushed, looking back down to the floor. "I'll leave you to talk to Harry."

Cassie held back, waiting for Moony to catch up. When he did (with Ron and Peter alongside) she took his hand.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have stayed in your room." Cassie smiled, hoping for forgiveness.

"Yes, you should have," he smiled back. "But I know your insatiable taste for adventure. It's okay, I forgive you. Come on, let's get out of here." Cassie walked back up to where Sirius and Harry were. She listened, listening to them talk. _"I understand, I just thought I'd…"_ she heard Sirius trail off. _What are they talking about?_

"_Are you insane? Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" _Harry sounded so excited. _Good. We need to get him out of that place!_

They all emerged from the tunnel and Cassie looked up. The moon was high in the sky. "Remus!" She called, looking back at him. "SIRIUS!" She shrieked as she looked back into the sky. "He didn't take his potion!"

Sirius glanced at her. "Run" he whispered. "Run now!" He transformed into the large, black, bear-like dog as Cassie tried to gather the children. Cassie grabbed Hermione as Peter transformed and disappeared. Sirius yelped and Cassie saw Harry run off after him.

"Harry! No!" she screamed into the darkness that had enveloped them all.

Together, Cassie, Ron and Hermione sat in the dark, waiting for something to happen.


	14. After the Transformation

**Chapter 13: After the Transformation**

Cassie sat on her bed in the hospital wing, staring at the white curtain. She jumped off the bed and ran into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. Where can I find him?" Cassie was out of breath, her eyes begging the nurse to tell her.

"I can not allow you out of this office…" she was about to finish her sentence when someone stepped into the office.

"Ms. Potter, may I speak with you?" Cassie spun around, face to face with the bearded professor.

"Of course. I was just going to find you." The two stepped out of the office and Cassie pulled the door shut.

"Sirius is asking for you and he refuses to speak with me about what happened tonight until he speaks with you. Would you like to speak with him? I can only guarantee a few minutes. The minister will be arriving soon."

"That is exactly what I was going to ask you. May I? Please sir?" Cassie looked up at him hopefully. "Sir, he didn't do it. He wasn'…" Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing her.

"Please, follow me, quietly."

Cassie followed Prof. Dumbledore out of the hospital wing and up to Professor Flitwick's office. "You have a half an hour at the most. I will alert you when the minister arrives."

Cassie nodded and opened the door. Stepping into the room, she looked around, seeing the skinny, dirty man sitting on the floor, staring out the window. The door shut behind her and he looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered. Walking swiftly to where he was seated, she kneeled down beside him. She took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the back.

"Oh Cassie…" he whispered. "I'm sorry. I've hurt you again…" he caressed her cheek and she felt the tears stream down her face.

"Shh. Don't talk. It's okay Sirius. Shh I love you, so much." She kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Cass, I have to tell you. They're going to perform the kiss," he shuddered; tears falling form his sad grey eyes. "I'm sorry! Oh I'm so sorry! I…" he trailed off, lowering his gaze to rest on his dirty robes.

"Oh Sirius!" She pulled him to her, resting his head against her chest. "I'm going to stop them. I won't let them do that to you! I can't lose you again. Not after I just got you back." Cassie felt the tears fall, staining her pink cheeks as they fell.

"Cassie, there's nothing you can do. Not unless you can get Wormtail… I'm sorry we…"

"Shh. The dementors are not going … they won't. Dumbledore won't let them. We'll find a way. I promise! I can't lose you again." Cassie started to speak again but was interrupted by the door to the office opening.

Prof. Dumbledore stood in the doorway. "Cassie, the minister is here. You must leave."

Cassie hugged Sirius again and kissed his neck. "I love you," she whispered. "I'll see you soon."

She kissed him again and stood up. She walked to the door and turned back, meeting his eyes with hers. "I love you," she said quietly and walked out of the room.

She followed Prof. Dumbledore back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to sleep for a short while and she lay back down on her bed. Her eyes fixed on the white curtain, studying the threads until she fell asleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie awoke later, still in the hospital wing. She heard Harry yelling at Dumbledore abut Sirius being innocent. She jumped out of bed and ran to the tall professor.

"Professor" she said. "It's…" Cassie began but was silenced with a look.

"Ms. Potter, I suggest you lie back down." He turned to Madam Pomfrey and Snape. "I need to speak with Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Potter alone. Would you please excuse us?"

"Now Headmaster? They are my patients and I must insist…"

"This cannot wait Poppy." Madam Pomfrey and Snape left the room, scowling as the walked out the door. As soon as the door was shut, Harry and Hermione began their story.

Cassie remained silent, watching the Professor. "No one can vouch your story. Professor Lupin is unavailable in the Forest and won't be able to be spoken to until far too late. We need more time, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Three turns should do it, but you must be back before the clock chimes or I'm not sure of the consequences." Cassie started to speak, but stared at the professor as he walked out of the room.

Hermione pulled a long chain from beneath her blouse and wrapped it around Harry and herself. "Ms…Cassie, are you coming?" She asked as Cassie continued to stare.

"Uh... no. I can't. Believe me, you don't want me along. The two vanished and Cassie walked back to her bed. "Oh Sirius. What is going to happen?" she moaned.

"Aunt Cassie?" she heard from in front of her. "Harry, back already?"

Harry smiled. "It's done." Cassie jumped up from her bed. "Oh Harry! That's wonderful!" She pulled her nephew into a tight embrace. Hermione looked on, embarrassed and Cassie pulled her in too.


	15. The End

**Chapter 14: The End**

Cassie looked around her flat. It looked so empty now that most of her belongings were packed up. It had been a long two years, but now she was moving. She had tried to force Remus to move in with her to save money, since he was no longer employed but he wouldn't hear of it. He went back to his little cottage in the middle of nowhere.

Harry came to visit Cassie several times over the summer and once school started up for his fourth year, she made sure to visit him during Hogsmeade weekends. Cassie spent the year trying to help Sirius as much as she could, while still maintaining her job as a bartender.

She watched as he battled with the dragon in the first Triwizard Task, rescue his friends in the second and…Cassie shuddered at the memory. She watched as he emerged from the maze with a fellow student, dead.

Sadly, Harry had witnessed the rise of Lord Voldemort. He was going back to the Dursley's, at least for a little while and Cassie was moving to an old home. She was going to live with Sirius and Remus at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Immediately after Voldemort had returned, Cassie joined the Order. _I was too young before, but dammit, they can't keep me out now!_ Cassie worked hard and was better with her magic than she was before she stopped. Remus helped her review basic spells and charms and she could now duel with the best.

She packed up the rest of her things, and looked around her flat. _It's been fun, but now I'm leaving_. Cassie brought the bags outside and rested them on the steps. The majority of her belongings were sent to storage as she only needed a few things in her new residence.

"Alright. I'm ready to leave." She said aloud picking up her bags. She apparated away from her home and off to surprise the love of her life.

* * *

Wow. The story is finished! The first multi-chapter fic I've ever finished!! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Feel free to read the sequel, Cassie and the Order. And the prequel, The Beginning of it All. Thanks a bunch! 


	16. Sequel

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise at Grimmauld Place**

The doorbell rang at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and a loud voice began screaming. "VILE HALF-BREEDS! VILE SON OF MY FLESH! DESTROYING MY HOME AND MY POSSESIONS! YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE!"

"Bloody hell! How many times do I have to tell everyone not to ring that bloody doorbell?" Sirius jumped up and walked swiftly to the door while Remus Lupin grinned and ran to close the curtains over the wicked portrait that was screaming obscenities.

"What do you…?" Sirius said angrily as he opened the front door wide and stopped. He froze with his mouth hanging open.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you? If you stand like that, owls will fly in and make a nest!" a soft, female voice said laughingly from the doorstep. "Your manners went south when you went to prison. Aren't you going to let me in? Or shall I stand on the doorstep for a bit longer?" The woman tossed her head back and laughed.

"C…Cassie? What are you doing here?" Sirius managed to stutter, stepping aside to let the woman in.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it would be good for me to come and live with you two bachelors, and I can't say that I minded. That is, if you don't mind." Cassie looked around, "And obviously you need a woman's touch. How are you able to live here? This place is filthy."

"Cassie! You've arrived!" Remus said, walking down the staircase, and moving towards the front door.

"You knew! You knew she was coming?!" Sirius spun and glared at his best mate. "Did everyone know? How come no one ever bothered to tell me she would be here?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Cassie dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "SURPRISE!" Sirius still stood in front of the door, in shock.

Cassie dropped her arms and stepped back. "Do not want me here? I can leave. I just…" Cassie trailed off as she glanced at the floor. _This is NOT what I expected!_

Sirius just stared at her. Remus moved behind him and shut the door. He stared at the two, surprised at the scene that was transpiring before him. _This is definitely not what I thought he'd do when she walked in, snog her senseless yes, but not this. _

"No, no of course I want you here. I'm just surprised, that is all. I figured you'd be with Harry, after what happened at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Petunia and Vernon wouldn't let me, as usual." Cassie replied softly, still unsure of how to react to the behavior that had just occurred.

"Here, let me show you to your room. I managed to make one hospitable for you." Remus picked up several of her bags and made for the staircase. "Sirius, would you make some tea, please?" Remus glared at his friend. "We'll be right back down."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

AN: Here's a quick snippet of the sequel to this story, Cassie and the Order.

Feel free to wander over and read it…of course pausing to review once you're finished! Thanks so much for reading this story; I'm glad you all enjoyed it!

: Muzical


End file.
